1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mounting structure of a vehicle wiper (windshield wiper) apparatus for mounting to motor vehicles, such as cars, buses and trucks.
2. Description of Related Art
Among vehicle wiper apparatus there is the modular type in which right and left hand pivot shafts to which right and left hand wiper arms are fitted and a wiper motor serving as a power source for placing these wiper arms into an oscillating or swinging motion are integrally built in a modular type holder member. In such a modular type wiper apparatus, the mounting or connection to a vehicle body is accomplished at three sections: right and left hand pivot holder sections and a motor holder section, as disclosed in JP-Y2-7-51953. Although the positions of the mountings of the right and left hand pivot holder sections to the vehicle body are provided at outer edge positions of a window or windshield (for example, at the driver side position), the mountings for the right and left hand pivot holder sections are outside the pivot shafts in the right and left directions to prevent interference with a link connecting the pivot shafts.
In recent years, to enlarge the vehicle interior space and improve the passenger's comfort, the windshield is laid out forwardly in an offset way in the vehicle, thereby resulting in less space for mounting a wiper apparatus. Additionally, the mounting positions of the modular type wiper apparatus to the vehicle body are set so as not to interfere with the link, as mentioned above. While the mounting of the wiper apparatus to the vehicle body requires mounting seats on the vehicle body side, difficulty is experienced in laying out the positions of the mountings within a limited mounting space of the vehicle body. Additionally, the window glass of the motor vehicle tends to be widened in the right and left directions, which needs a wider wiping area (window wiping rate) accordingly. As the width of the window in the right and left directions increases, the projecting positions of the pivot shafts on the outer edge side of the window become further offset outwardly in the right and left directions of the vehicle body.
Thus, on the outer edge side, not only is difficulty encountered in securing the mounting sections of the pivot holders to the vehicle body at the outsides of the pivot shaft positions in the right and left directions, but also, even if securable, the fixing of the mounting sections with bolts becomes difficult since the mounting sections are positioned at end portions of the vehicle body.